


(come a little closer) i feel like laying you down

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Darwin Lives, Darwin is the Only Good Cis Man, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PIV Sex, Porn Without Plot, Trans Alex Summers, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, We’re Still Alive Sex, mansion sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Alex and Darwin waste no time when they make it to New York after what happened in Virginia.





	(come a little closer) i feel like laying you down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a couple notes: “transsexual” is not always the polite term in modern times, but it was for Alex’s specific situation in 1962, so that’s what I used. I don’t know if binders were a thing, but I wanted to finish this pornography so I went with it. 
> 
> To the literal one viewer who might know if binders were a thing: Thomas, pls Discord me about sixties transmasc culture, I’m very underinformed.

The thing is, Armando thinks as he presses his mouth to Alex’s throat, the thing is that the world might literally end.  There’s a crazy fucking son of a bitch trying to start a nuclear war, and for all the shit Armando can survive, he’s not totally sure he can live through that, or that he even wants to.

So yeah.  Maybe this is reckless, bodies up against the wall of a room in a house they’ve only been in for an hour, after a nine hour drive that he couldn’t even drive himself, because he wasn’t all the way solid until they were in fucking _Jersey_.  Maybe he shouldn’t have his hands all over Alex this fast, shouldn’t be letting Alex shove his hands up the back of his shirt and scratch there while their pulses just skyrocket.

But damnit, he’s not going to die without this.  Alex is too close and too pretty and Armando is _fascinated_ by the way he moves, his body curled in on itself until Armando can make him uncoil.

“Darwin,” Alex breathes.  “Fuck, man, are we gonna…?”

Armando doesn’t know _what_ they’re going to do.  He wants to do everything, wants Alex every way he can have him.  “Whatever you want, baby, anything you want.”

Alex makes a noise and clutches him harder.  “Kiss me,” he demands — no, pleads — no, something halfway between both.  

Either way, Armando does, his tongue slipping into Alex’s mouth like he knows exactly how to do it with him.  He hasn’t done this with a lot of people, but he knows it’s different for everybody.

This, though?  This feels perfect from the outset.

Alex flips the script in the middle of the kiss, turning them around and slamming Armando back against the wall hard enough that the light fixture to their left shakes.  Armando moans, because it feels good, and he wants more of it, more of whatever Alex wants to give him. The world is all narrowed down to this room, this boy, and between the two of them, all the nonexistent spaces.

“Listen,” Alex says, ragged, when they come up for air, “If we’re gonna — if you wanna fuck around, I gotta tell you something.”

And, oh, _that’s_ why Alex turned them around — so he’s got an escape route.  Okay.

“Yeah, what is it?”

There’s a moment of dead air, as Alex waits a beat before managing, “I don’t...I don’t really have a dick,” he says.

Armando blinks.  “Is that a mutant thing, or…?”  It doesn’t matter, he still wants him.  It just might take a learning curve, that’s all, to what he’s supposed to be doing with him when they get naked.

“No, uh.  Fuck, do you know anything about transsexuals?” Alex is getting jittery, and the word _transsexuals_ falls out of his mouth like an accident.

Armando nods.  “Yeah, I did a lot of work in the Village,” he says, his arm wrapped around Alex’s waist.  “Most ones I met were the other way ‘round, though.”

“Okay.  So. Is that gonna be a problem?”

Armando shakes his head.  “Nah. Just make sure I’m doing what you like when I get down there, all right?”  He gives Alex his most charming grin.

Alex blushes.  “You sure?”

“Sure as I live and breathe,” he promises, his hands shifting to the juts of Alex’s hipbones.  He's still grinning. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Alex says, and he leans in for another wet, hot kiss.

Armando moves his hand up to the back of his head, running his fingers through that short blonde hair almost soothingly.  He wants him, but he's a little more careful now, because he wants Alex to feel safe.

Alex shoves his hands up the front of Armando’s shirt, this time, and Armando wonders for a second if Alex has done this before, because _God_ he’s good.

Alex’s thumbs rub over his nipples, and Armando moans, his hand on Alex’s hip dragging him closer.

“God, Alex,” Armando breathes when they break for air.  “You're good at that.”

Alex lets out this sweet, surprised little laugh.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Armando confirms, his hand dipping down to squeeze Alex’s ass.  “You ever done this before?”

“Not with a guy,” he admits.  “But I figure it can’t be too hard, right?”

Armando laughs, pulling Alex into a kiss.  The tension, the desperation, has broken a little bit.  He’s not thinking about the end of the world, just about Alex’s mouth on his and their bodies twined together.

Alex leans into it, pressing him harder against the wall.  Armando can’t help the moan that escapes him, or his swiftly thickening erection.

It’s obvious that Alex can feel it, because he rolls his hips against Armando’s and _oh_ , okay, he really _doesn’t_ have a dick down there, that’s new.  Alex repeats the movement, moaning, then says: “Shit, Darwin, I want you to screw me with that _so bad_ …”

Armando groans, says, “My name, fuck, my real name’s -- it’s Armando.”  He wants to hear Alex say it, and he’s not quite sure why.

“Okay, okay,” Alex breathes.  “Shit, ‘Mando, please, wanna feel you in me.”

“Yeah, okay, baby,” Armando says, because _fuck_ , his name sounds so damn sweet from Alex's swollen lips like that.  In this moment, he'd do _anything_ for this boy.  “Oh, shit, we don't have — we need condoms.”

“Don't worry about it,” Alex says. “I haven't — haven't had a period in years.  Pretty sure I can't get pregnant.”

“Okay,” Armando says, nodding.  He's too keyed-up to stop now, and honestly, the risk, small as it is, kind of turns him on.  Next time, he'll make sure they have condoms, but just this once, he'll take the risk.

They're in a room with one bed, though it's not _their_ room, precisely, though he gets the feeling that it's going to be.  Queen sized bed, pretty linens, and Armando doesn't give a damn as he pushes away from the wall, arms around Alex's waist.  “Wanna get it right, give it to you good,” he says, pushing Alex down on the bed.

Alex exhales, just a little, staring up at him.  “God, yeah, please.”

It’s all he needs to get on top of him, his lips returning to Alex’s even as his hand slips up under Alex’s shirt.  “You okay with me getting you naked?”

“Uh-huh,” Alex says, blushing.  “Except — not the binder. Need to keep that on.”

He’s not sure what a “binder” is, but he finds a tight tank top underneath Alex’s shirt, and it only comes halfway down his torso.  “Is this what you mean?”

“Yeah.  That — I need that to stay on.” Alex is flushed and embarrassed, looking determinedly up at the ceiling.

Armando pulls his hand away and kisses Alex again.  “Okay, okay. I can roll with that.”

He pulls back only a little, so he can pull Alex’s shirt off.  The binder underneath is beige, only a little darker than Alex’s skin — like a bra would be, but Armando figures it has the opposite purpose.

“I know it’s fucking weird,” Alex says, and a little defensiveness has creeped into his voice.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Armando soothes.  “I’m just trying to figure out how to make this good for you, yeah?”  He rubs Alex’s side, under where the binder stops. “I’ve never been with anybody like you before.”

Alex nods.  “Okay.” He exhales.  “Just...don’t...don’t stare at it, okay?  Makes me self-conscious.”

“All right, sweetheart,” he says, and kisses him again, his fingers finding Alex’s belt and undoing it quickly.  They’ve had a couple hitches in the process, but god, he really does want to be inside Alex as soon as possible.

The kiss is deep and sweet, and Armando starts tugging Alex’s pants and underwear down even as his focus is drawn to the way that Alex’s tongue moves against his, and the hot palms of his hands against the back of Armando’s shirt.  Alex is _overwhelming_ , in the best way, and, in the heat of it all, Armando can’t imagine wanting anyone else the way he wants this boy.

“Take your shirt off, please?” Alex asks, when they have to come up for air.  “Wanna see you, too.”

Armando nods, and the shirt is off an instant later, next to Alex’s on the floor.  He leans down to give Alex another kiss. Alex’s hands find his skin, roaming like he can’t get enough of this either.

“Can I finish undressin’ you?” Armando asks, almost drunk on how this feels — at least, he’s pretty sure this is what drunkenness would feel like, anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Alex says, his hips popping up off the bed so Armando can get his pants off him properly.  

Armando does, and _shit_ , Alex even _smells_ good — heady and warm and physical, and Armando, suddenly, wants nothing more than to give him head, to taste him and feel Alex’s thighs twist and flex around his head.

“C-can I, can I blow you?” He asks, breathless.

Alex stares at him, dumbstruck for a second, and then nods.  “Yeah, fuck, absolutely.”

So Armando gets between Alex’s legs, spreading them open a little more so he can get a good look at the lay of the land between them.

He’s only done _this_ once before, and it was with a girl, so he’s not sure how much of his experience is going to translate.  Still, he hopes he’s doing it right as he leans in and licks him, bottom to top.

Alex gasps.  “Oh, god, ‘Mando, please…”

Armando does it again, and then, because Alex’s clit is easy to find, he swirls his tongue around that clit, figuring friction would feel good for Alex there.

Alex’s gasps turn quickly to moans, and Armando can’t help the low, vibrating moan he gives in reply.

Alex moans even louder.  “Fuck, ‘Mando, please, please.  M-more?”

Armando presses closer against Alex, his lips mouthing against him, providing him friction and enjoying the way Alex is shuddering against him.  He’s forgetting he should probably breathe, but his body kicks into gear; his neck goes porous, drawing oxygen directly from the air like a salamander.

It feels good, to be able to focus on Alex’s body, without having to consider breathing.

Alex whimpers, groaning, and then, beautifully, he comes against Armando’s mouth, his body tightening, legs wrapped around Armando’s neck and shoulders.

“Fuck, ‘Mando.  F-fuck. So good.”  He goes limp, and Armando pulls away, leaning over Alex with a smile.

“Baby, you’re so handsome,” Armando says, because fuck, Alex is.  He leans down and kisses his cheek. “Look so good when you come.”

Alex blushes and laughs, just a little.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Bet you are, too,” Alex says, blushing a little.  “D’you still wanna fuck me?”

Armando nods, pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips.  “You still want me to?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“Okay, then that’s what we’re gonna do.”  He smiles at him. “Gotta get my pants off, though.”

Alex nods, shifting up a little.  “Let me?”

“Of course,” he says, nodding.  He shifts up, too, and Alex’s hands find his belt.  He’s still hard — it would be impossible not to be, with how good this feels — and he’s enraptured by the sight of Alex undoing his belt and his fly.  

Then, Alex’s hand dips inside his underwear, to curl around the base of his cock.  Alex is _exquisite,_ his grip is _perfect_.

“Shit, you feel good,” Armando says, his hand slipping into Alex’s hair.  

Alex laughs a little.  “Careful, uh, don’t come before you get inside me,” he teases, his free hand on the back of Darwin’s neck, pulling him down with him as he lays back flat against the bed.

Armando laughs, too, and presses Alex to the mattress.  “Hey, you oughtta be flattered if that happened,” he rebuts, getting between Alex’s legs.  “Since I’ve _never_ had that kinda problem in my life.”

“Oh yeah?  Good to know.” Alex grins.  “Now, c’mon, I wanna feel you.”

“Somebody’s impatient,” Armando says, kissing him again, and then uses one free hand to line himself up at Alex’s entrance.  Then, he pauses. “Wait. Before, you’d said — you said you’ve never done this with a guy before.”

Alex blushes.  “Yeah, so?”

“Have you ever had _anybody_ inside you before?”

“No,” Alex admits, embarrassed.  

Oh, shit.  The whole situation feels _important_ , more than before.  Alex is a _virgin_ , basically, and Armando’s about to change that.

Armando nods, adapting.  “Okay. So, uh. This might hurt, at first,” he says.  “But, uh, tell me if you wanna stop?”

Alex nods.  “Yeah, I know.  I had — I had a sister, she told me shit.”

“Okay.”  Armando kisses him again, partially to distract him, and, gently as he can, he presses the head of his cock inside Alex.

He’s tight and wet and hot around Armando, and it takes all of Armando’s restraint not to just thrust in to the hilt, because fuck him if he’s going to hurt Alex their first time, and Alex’s _first time._

Alex makes a soft noise.  “Okay, um, you can — please, go deeper?”

Armando does, just a little, and slowly.  Alex moans, encouraging, and Armando presses a little deeper.  For a little while, it’s just like that, until Armando _is_ all the way inside Alex, Alex’s legs wrapped around his waist.

Alex is staring at him, and he’s staring back.  “You okay?” Armando asks.

“Y-yeah.  I — I _really_ like this.”  It sounds like a revelation, and a sense of pride suffuses Armando.  “I think...I think you can move, now.”

So Armando does, slow, experimental, and Alex is _perfect_ , so perfect, letting out a soft moan as he moves inside him, a long, slow thrust.  Armando’s never felt like this before, and he knows that it’s because it’s _Alex._

Fuck, he’s in love, and he knows that, but now he can _feel_ it in his body, in the way their bodies move against each other.

He kisses Alex hard, a lump in his throat from the realization as he finds a rhythm.  Alex moans against him, matching him thrust for thrust, and Armando is pretty sure that Alex feels all of this, too.

It doesn’t take long for Alex to go off like a shot, clenching around Armando in pulses as he gasps Armando’s name.  Armando can’t help going over the edge with him, his body stilling inside Alex’s, coming inside him with a long, low moan, and fuck, that’s hot, too, the risk of it, even though Alex has promised it’s fine.

He kisses Alex as they both start to go boneless after orgasm, but he doesn’t pull out.  They’re pressed against each other, perfectly molded, and Armando wants to hold onto this moment for as long as possible.

“Hey, ‘Mando?” Alex asks, against his skin.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, okay?” He sounds like he’s never said it before, and god, that’s something sad to think about it.  “Like, for real.”

Armando nods.  “Yeah. I love you too.”  He wraps an arm around Alex’s waist.  

“Okay.  Cool.”

“Mhm.”  Armando hums a little.  He’s tired from good sex, and he’s not sure he _can_ move, really.

Alex chuckles a little.  “Sleepy?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

And, together, they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
